Sweet Jealousy
by aicchan
Summary: Hatiku ini, semua sudah kau miliki, tak ada celah untuk memasukkan yang lain di dalamnya. Last Project for Fujoshi's Independent Day #2. SBRL. Enjoy


**Sweet Jealousy**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : Sirius Black – Remus Lupin (Marauder's era)

-Fic terakhir aku untuk Fujoshi's Independent Day #2 tanggal 6-9 September 2010. Dengan Pair SBRL yang ku persembahkan untuk semua Fujoshi, khususnya . dan MoonZheng yang cinta mati ama pair ini.-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"PRONGS!" Teriakan membahana terdengar dari sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang menjadi pujaan para siswi jomblo di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Dia turun ke ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor dan menuju ke arah James Potter, sahabat karibnya.

Si pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata yang disebut hanya duduk santai di depan perapian tanpa gentar sekali pun mendengar suara murka sobat karibnya itu. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu hanya menoleh santai tanpa beban sambil menikmati sebatang coklat dari Honeydukes. Sedangkan penghuni lain asrama Singa Emas itu sudah tegang semua karena jarang sekali melihat seorang Sirius Black bicara sekeras itu pada James.

"Kau!" suara Sirius bergetar seiring langkahnya mendekati James, "SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI! JANGAN MAKAN COKLATKU!"

Seketika suasana tegang di ruangan bulat itu hancur seketika. Ternyata—hanya karena sebuah coklat.

"Memangnya ini coklatmu? Aku menemukannya di atas lemari, kok." Kata James tanpa rasa bersalah.

"DAN ITU LEMARIKU, IDIOT!"

"Berarti kau yang salah, taruh sembarangan begitu."

Mendengar itu, Sirius langsung menerjang James dan kedua pemuda itu pun langsung bergulat di lantai berlapis permadani demi memperebutkan sebatang coklat. Peter Pettigrew, anggota Marauder, yang semula duduk di sebelah James, langsung meloncat menjauh. Anak-anak asrama lain bukannya melerai, malah menyemangati dua anggota Marauders yang terkenal sebagai biang onal di Hogwarts itu...

"Kau tidak memisahkan mereka, Remus?" tanya Lily, gadis manis berambut merah yang sedang duduk di meja panjag bersama dengan seorang pemuda berwajah kalem dan berambut madu, Remus Lupin, prefek Gryffindor yang sekaligus anggota Marauders juga.

Remus tersenyum simpul, "Biarkan saja. Mungkin mereka stress karena sebentar lagi musim ujian."

Lily menghela nafas, "Aku heran... kamu yang pintar, tekun dan kalem begini kenapa bisa-bisanya sih terjebak bersama orang-orang seperti Potter dan Black itu."

Lagi-lagi Remus tersenyum, "Sudah takdir... mungkin." Dia membereskan buku-bukunya, "aku ke kamar duluan."

"Oh—Okay. Sampai besok, Remus." Lily melambaikan tangannya pada rekan Prefeknya itu.

Remus pun meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan menuju ke kamar asrama putra. Entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Apalagi melihat Sirius dan James lagi-lagi bertengkar karena hal yang sepele. Dua orang itu memang selalu saja akrab kapan dan di manapun. Sedikit membuat Remus menjadi merasa... tidak nyaman? Entahlah—Remus sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Well—memang saat ini dia dan Sirius terikat dalam sebuah hubungan special yang jauh lebih dari sekedar sahabat biasa, tapi kadang Remus tidak mengerti pada sikap Sirius. Pemuda tampan itu jarang sekali memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Paling hanya sekedar ciuman mesra saat ada waktu langka di mana mereka hanya berdua tanpa kehadiran James dan Peter.

Remus membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di tempat tidur, "Hhh~ Sebaiknya aku mandi saja..." dia melepas jubah seragamnya. Saat akan menuju ke kamar mandi, pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi dan masuklah Sirius.

"Yo, Moony." Sapanya riang dengan memakai nama julukan Remus sebagai Marauder, wajahnya sama sekali tak seperti orang yang baru saja berkelahi sampai berguling-guling, "tumben sekali tadi kau tidak memisahkanku dengan James?"

"Hanya sedang malas saja. lagipula aku tahu kalian tidak serius berkelahi." Kata Remus seraya mengambil baju ganti dari lemari.

Sirius mengekor kemana Remus pergi.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Remus berhenti dan berbalik memandang kekasihnya itu, "Kau pikir kau mau kemana, Sirius?"

"Mandi. Denganmu."

Remus memejamkan mata supaya emosinya tidak naik ke kepala, "Tidak sekarang, Mr Black. Aku sedang ingin sendiri dan sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu!"

Tertegun karena ucapan Remus, Sirius jadi tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan melongo aat Remus masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu kayunya sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Setelah beberapa detik, baru Sirius tersadar, "Kenapa lagi dia? Rasanya bulan purnama baru lewat seminggu tapi kok tingkahnya aneh begitu?"

Sirius mengacak rambutnya lalu berbalik pergi dari depan kamar mandi dan duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri, "Apa aku buat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi? Tapi rasanya tidak kok, aku akhir-akhir ini kan jadi anak manis. Well—cuma sekali mengerjai si Snivellus dalam seminggu itu kan sudah termasuk 'manis' kan?"

Pemuda itu pun merebahkan diri, "Meski sudah kenal lama... pikiran Remus masih sering tidak aku mengerti. Apa werewolf segitu bedanya dengan manusia biasa?" dia berguling ke kiri. Ya—Remus bukanlah seorang pemuda normal. Dia seorang manusia serigala. Terima kasih pada Dumbledore, Remus bisa bersekolah seperti anak-anak lain di Hogwarts ini.

Tapi meski status Remus yang 'unik' itu, Sirius tetap saja terpikat pada pesona seorang Remus J. Lupin itu. Dari sifatnya yang kalem, tenang, dewasa dan selalu berkepala dingin, sifat sombong dan arogan Sirius berhasil ditekan dan membuatnya berubah menjadi labih baik lagi. Namun kadang... langka sekali... Remus seperti berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenal oleh Sirius. Mendadak perilaku pemuda itu menjadi dingin padanya, bahkan sampai mendiamkannya sama sekali, sama sekali tak mau diajak bicara. Meski sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan khusus, Sirius tetap tak tahu apa yang membuat sifat Remus mendadak berubah. Tak seperti jelang masa transformasinya, sikap Remus yang dingin dan cuek padanya ini tak menentu pada waktu yang sama, melainkan bisa kapan saja.

Sirius benar-benar tak habis pikir dibuatnya.

.

#

.

"Si Moony kenapa?" Tanya James saat mereka menikmati sarapan di hari sabtu yang indah dan cerah di awal November itu.

Sirius mengambil dua lembar roti bakar dan telur mata sapi, "Mana aku tahu. Sejak semalam tingkahnya aneh sekali. Masa satu ciuman saja tidak dikasih." Sirius memandang merana pada kekasih hatinya yang hari ini duduk menjauh darinya dan asih mengobrol dengan para junior.

"Jangan-jangan kau ketahuan selingkuh." Kata James, "makanya dia sampai marah begitu."

Ucapan itu jelas menyinggung hati Sirius, "Jangan bicara macam-macam, James! Aku suda bersumpah setia padanya, tidak mungkin aku mengkhianatinya." Seru pemuda tampan itu yang tanpa dia sadari, membuat puluhan gadis yang ada di sekitarnya sekali lagi merasakan patah hati.

James menghela nafas, "Lebih baik kau bicara sama dia. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kau diputusin sama Remus." kata pemuda berkacamata itu dengan cuek sambil menikmati menu makan paginya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Peter hanya melongo memandang wajah Sirius yang seperti baru saja diberitahu kalau besok dunia akan kiamat.

.

"Kau benar tidak ikut ke Hogsmeade, Remus?" tanya Sirius pada Remus yang berjalan di depannya. Kalau Remus sedang bete begitu, Sirius tak berani dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku banyak tugas, Sirius. Lagipula kau kan pergi bersama James dan Peter. Tak ada aku juga sama saja."

Sirius menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal_, "Jelas saja beda kalau tak ada kamu," _batinnya merana. Dia tahu Remus akan makin jadi bad mood kalau dia bicara begitu, "Baiklah. Aku pergi kalau begitu. Nanti aku bawakan coklat kesukaanmu." Menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Remus, Sirius pun berlalu dari koridor yang menuju ke perpustakaan itu.

Setelah langkah kaki di belakangnya tak terdengar lagi, barulah Remus berbalik, wajahnya murung dan memandang kosong ke koridor yang sepi itu. Setelah sekian detik yang berlalu sunyi, Remus pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan, bukan untuk belajar atau mengerjakan tugas, tapi untuk berpikir... berpikir tentang jarak yang ada dalam hubungannya dengan Sirius.

.

.

Sirius berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan, seharian di Hogsmeade sama sekali tak menyenangkan baginya. Tidak seperti biasa, karena Remus tak ada di sisinya. Tadi di ruang rekreasi, dia dengar dari Lily kalau Remus masih ada di perpustakaan sejak pagi tadi. Sambil membawa coklat yang dia beli di Honeydukes tadi, Sirius pun menuju ke sanctuary para pecinta buku. perlahan dia menyusuri rak demi rak, meja demi meja untuk menemukan di mana pujaan hatinya berada. Dia akhirnya menemukan sosok Remus ada di pojok terjauh di rak terakhir ruang perpustakaan yang luas itu. Tapi Remus di sana tidak sedang belajar atau membaca, melainkan sedang tidur dengan menjadikan lipatan kedua tangannya di meja sebagai bantal.

"Ya ampun... bukannya kembali dan tidur di asrama, malah tidur di sini..." Sirius menyentuh rambut halus Remus, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkan pemuda itu. "Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa sih? Apa yang membuatmu kesal padaku?" tanya Sirius lirih.

Sirius duduk di sebelah Remus dan menunggu sampai pemuda itu bangun. Membunuh waktu, dia membaca buku-buku di sebelah Remus, "... Tugas untuk hari senin sudah selesai semua. Dia ini tekun sekali..."

Lagi asik membolak-balik buku di tangannya, Sirius merasa kalau Remus mulai bangun. Dia pun menutup bukunya lalu memandang Remus, "Nyenyak sekali."

Mendengar suara Sirius, Remus terkejut setengah mati, hampir saja dia terjungkal dari kursinya. Untung Sirius bisa dengan refleks menahan tangan Remus jadi dia tak sampai terjatuh dari kursi.

"Wow~ Tenang, Moony... kau seperti bertemu Banshee saja, sampai segitu kagetnya."

"K-kau sudah kembali." Remus buru-buru melepaskan tangan Sirius darinya.

Mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu, "sudah lumayan lama, ini—aku bawakan coklat kesukaanmu." Sirius menyodorkan sebatang coklat yang dia bawa sejak tadi.

"... Thanks."

Sirius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Well_—Remus tak lagi bersikap aneh padanya. Paling tidak dia menerima coklat pemberiannya dan mau memandangnya secara langsung. Sepertinya ini waktu yang pas untuk bicara dengannya.

"Hei, Remus..."

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, tapi mendengarkan.

Sirius bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, "Aku mau tanya... sebenarnya kali ini aku melakukan kesalahan apa sih padamu sampai kau cuek begitu padaku?"

Remus membuka bungkus coklat pemberian Sirius tadi dan memakannya sedikit, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Tuh kan diam lagi. Aku ini bukan pembaca pikiran, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan kalau kau tidak bicara." Sirius memandang lekat pada Remus yang masih menunduk sambil menikmati coklat Honeydukes yang memang terkenal lezat itu. "Remus..."

Barulah Remus memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang Sirius, itu pun hanya sekilas dan dia kembali menunduk, "Aku... bukannya marah padamu. Tapi... aku hanya..."

"Hanya? Hanya apa?" Sirius kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Ayo katakan padaku!"

Mulut Remus terbuka, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah penggal terakhir kata yang diucapkannya, "... –ru..."

"Heh? Apa?"

Sepertinya Remus terlalu malu untuk mengulang kata itu, jadilah dia buru-buru berdiri, menyambar bukunya dan langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkan Sirius yang saking kagetnya, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ah! Sial! Dia kabur lagi!"

.

#

.

Dua hari sudah Remus terang-terangan menghindari Sirius. Itu membuat di Hogwarts beredar kabar kalau pasangan fenomenal dari Gryffindor ini sudah putus, jelas itu membuat para gadis kembali bersemangat untuk mengincar pemuda tampan keturunan keluarga Black itu. Tapi Sirius dengan cepat membantah semua gosip yang sama sekali tidak benar itu, sekali lagi dia membuat puluhan gadis patah hati dalam sekejab.

"SIAAAALLL! AKU BISA GILA KALAU BEGINI TERUS!" teriak Sirius frustasi saat dia dan James baru saja selesai latihan Quidditch di jum'at sore yang sedikit berawan. Mereka melintas koridor yang sudah sepi karena anggota lain sudah pergi duluan. Dia dan James memang latihan ekstra untuk menghadapi Slytherin nanti. "Hari ini pun dia tidak melihat latihan bersama Peter. Si Remus itu salah makan atau kepalanya habis terbentur? Aku tidak salah apa-apa tapi dia menjauhi aku terang-terangan begini."

James memandang sobatnya yang tampak benar-benar terpuruk itu. Dia juga heran dengan sikap Remus akhir-akhir ini. Marauder yang satu itu bahkan tidak berusaha menghentikan kehebohan yang dia timbulkan bersama Sirius dan Peter. Berusaha menghibur sahabat terbaiknya, James menepuk-nepuk pundak Sirius, "sudah sudah... Sebentar juga dia pulih lagi. Mungkin dia cuma bosan padamu."

"Prongs... Kau tega sekali!" Sirius menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak James.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengusap-usap punggung Sirius. tidak enak juga rasanya melhat dua orang yang biasanya mengumbar kemesraan kemana-mana, kini tidak saling bicara.

Tak begitu lama, kedua pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh suara buku-buku tebal yang terjatuh di lantai batu. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa yang ada di ujung lorong itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Remus yang raut wajahnya sungguh tak terbaca. Pemuda berambut coklat lembut itu segera saja berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Sirius dan James mematung, masih dengan posisi dimana siapa pun bisa jadi curiga tentang hubungan mereka. menyadari hal itu Sirius dan James segera memisahkan diri.

"AHK! Jadi ini kenapa sikapnya aneh?" Sirius mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "TERNYATA DIA CEMBURU!" tanpa mempedulikan James atau apapun yang lain, Sirius memacu langkahnya mengejar Remus yang telah menghilang di ujung koridor.

James memandang Sirius yang berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, "... Apa aku memperkeruh suasana, ya..." gumamnya. Lalu dia pun memunguti buku-buku Remus yang berserakan di lantai kemudian menuju ke ruang ganti asrama Gryffindor untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

.

Sementara itu, Sirius sedang kebingungan mencari dimankah Remus berada sekarang. Cepat sekali kekasihnya itu menghilang dari pandangan. Bertingkah seperti orang gila, dia berlari menyusuri satu koridor ke koridor lainnya, dari satu lantai ke lantai yang lain. Hingga akhirnya selintas dia melihat Remus ada di halaman samping kastil, menuju ke jalan setapak ke Whomping Willow. Tak pikir panjang, Sirius menuju ke tangga terdekat dan menyusul Remus.

Nafas Sirius tersengal saat akhirnya dia bisa menyusul Remus hingga ke dekat Whomping Willow. Pohon yang menjadi penghubung antara Hogwarts dan Shrieking Shack, tempat dimana Remus selalu menghabiskan malam saat dia bertransformasi menjadi werewolf.

"Remus..." Sirius perlahan mendekati Remus yang duduk di empuknya permadani alam berwarna hijau itu.

Bergeming dalam duduknya, Remus memandang bisu pada pohon Willow yang bergerak liar, menghantamkan dahannya yang besar dan rantingnya yang panjang pada apapun yang datang mendekat.

"Kau bisa tersambar rantingnya kalau kau duduk di sana." Kata Sirius, menghentikan kakinya beberapa langkah dari Remus.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukannya kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan James?"

Sirius menghela nafas panjang, "Kau salah paham." Katanya, "aku dan James tidak ada apa-apa. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau kami cuma bersahabat." Dia lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya yang sekarang sudah bisa disamakan kacaunya dengan rambut James.

Remus masih tetap diam dan memunggungi Sirius.

"Ayolah! Yang di koridor tadi juga cuma bercanda. Aku cuma curhat padanya." Sirius akhirnya duduk di sebelah Remus, "_Please_... apa kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku?"

"... Bukan begitu..." ujar Remus lirih.

Sirius diam, mendengarkan apa yang mau dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya saja... akhir-akhir ini rasanya kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan James dibandingkan denganku. Di ruang rekreasi, Quidditch, juga di waktu-waktu senggang..."

Mendengar itu, Sirius jadi berpikir, benarkah? Rasanya sih tidak, mereka masih sering bersama-sama, sebagai Marauder yang terkenal di seantero Hogwarts. Namun Sirius tak sempat bicara apa-apa karena Remus terlebih dahulu berkata.

"Apa sebenarnya... kau sudah bosan padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan gelegar petir di siang hari. Sirius sampai sempat menduga kalau Remus terbentur di suatu tempat dan membuat fungsi otaknya sedikit tidak normal. Dia harus segera meluruskan semua ini. Sirius mendekat pada Remus, dan sambil memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu, dia memaksa Remus supaya memandangnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Sirius memandang lekat mata Remus, "Aku Sirius Black, tidak akan pernah merasa bosan padamu, Remus Lupin. Hari ini, besok, dan sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu... selalu mencintaimu."

Ada semburat merah di wajah Remus saat mendengar pengakuan Sirius itu. Selama ini Sirius tak pernah gamblang menyatakan dengan kata kalau dia mencintai Remus. Karena bagi pemuda berambut hitam itu, tindakan lebih bermakna dari kata. Jadi pernyataan yang lugas begini adalah satu keajaiban dari seorang Sirius Black.

"Aku dan James tak ada apa-apa. Kau juga tahu dia mengincar Lily sejak lama. Hatiku ini, semua sudah kau miliki, tak ada celah untuk memasukkan yang lain di dalamnya."

Remus sungguh kehilangan semua kosa kata yang tersimpan di otaknya, tapi di waktu yang sama, ada kelegaan yang luar biasa membanjiri relung hatinya yang beberapa hari ini terasa hampa.

Sirius mengusap sisi wajah Remus, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menduakanmu. Tidak dengan siapapun. Apalagi dengan si James itu... amit-amit deh..."

Ada tawa tertahan di bibir Remus yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang langsung menembus hati Sirius. Ah—betapa dia rindukan senyuman itu. segera Sirius pun merengkuh Remus dalam pelukannya. Kehangatan yang dia suka segera membuatnya nyaman.

"Ku mohon... jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi tentangku. Aku milikmu, kau harus yakin itu."

Remus mengangguk dalam pelukan itu.

Sirius menengadahkan wajah Remus, dan tak membuang waktu barang sedetikpun, dia mencium bibir Remus yang telah absen dari sentuhannya selama beberapa hari ini. Seperti ada letupan dalam hatinya begitu Sirius merasa Remus menerima sentuhannya tanpa protes, Black mud aitu pun merangkul pinggang sang kekasih dan menambah intensitas sentuhan intim itu.

Tak ada yang bisa Remus lakukan selain menyerahkan diri pada pesona Sirius. jemarinya mencengkram bagian depan seragam Quidditch Sirius saat pemuda itu menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Perlahan dan membawanya terhanyut dalam arus yang tak bisa dilawan.

"Gawat..." Sirius melepaskan Remus setelah entah berapa lama mereka berciuman. Dia memandang wajah Remus yang merah padam dan sepertinya merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, "Remus..."

"Um... Tak apa, Sirius... sungguh." Ujar pemuda berambut madu itu lirih, tapi sanggup melayangkan batin Sirius sampai ke awang-awang. Ternyata Remus yang cemburu itu manis sekali, sampai semudah ini dipancing. Padahal biasanya Sirius harus memohon seharian penuh sebelum diizinkan.

Kalau begini caranya, mungkin ada baiknya sesekali dia membuat Remus cemburu padanya, jadi—dia bisa mendapat hasil yang semanis ini di lain waktu. Tapi satu yang pasti, dia tidak akan cari perkara kalau sudah dekat waktu bulan purnama, yang ada dia bisa masuk Hospital Wing duluan kena cakar Moony.

Mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang elantur kemana-mana, Sirius kembali memfokuskan diri pada Remus yang sudah menyerah seratus persen padanya. Malam ini, mereka akan menikmati indahnya alam. Toh besok akhir pekan, mereka bisa bersenang-senang sampai pagi, dan Sirius... sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Rembulan yang berselimut pekatnya awan hitam menjadi satu-satunya saksi di malam itu ketika dua sejoli menjelajah ke dunia milik mereka berdua dan tak mengizinkan siapapu masuk untuk menginterupsi. Suara malam menjadi simfoni yang mengiring perjalanan kedua anak manusia yang melepaskan diri dari jerat logika...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Kyahahahahaha! Lagi-lagi saia stop di saat yang berbahaya. Fiuh~ hampir batal. Hehehehehe... Okelah! Penutup proyek2 FID 2010 aku. Semoga karya ini bisa diterima.

Berhubung besok adalah Hari Raya Idul Fitri, saya pribadi mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin, Mohon maaf Lahir dan Batin. Apabila ada salah kata dariku, mohon maaf atas kekhilafan itu. Semoga tidak menyisakan dendam dan prasangka buruk :)

So—ripiu?


End file.
